custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Makuta Kaper
This is my Talk Page.I will always reply on your talk page. 'Messages' real funny I fall for that every time, can you send me a list of pages that have your "message" on it? 1300796803 23:46, 7 July 2009 (UTC) thanks thanks for the complement your friend thanks thanks for the complement your friend IDS I noticed that you and IDS5621 have overlaping sotylines like you both use Zoruxx in your stories, MVTs, and Mechanical Rahkshi HI. Can u give me the link to the mibbet bionicle channel so i can talk to u? Thatdevilguy gave it to me once,now i cant remember. Check it out The Battle For The Blade has ended!!! Check it out. Do you want to chat? here's the CB channel on mibbet:http://www.mibbit.com/chat/?server=irc.zymic.com&channel=%23customBionicles Watsup Ohai man, nothing's really happening, just waiting for the move to finish. What's new for you? Also I'm not working on the game right now, but I might soon. Hello Is it okay if I use Zennez in the Vavorkx Chronicles 1:Dark Skys. Sure As long as you give me credit.But, it would have to be a non-storyline appearence. Sorry about not answering on your talk page.It won't let me access it.0_0 ok Re-Zennez Yes. Sure,how do i join?--Skrall100 21:40, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I use the bionicle reviews wiki. Sup? are going to ever make any more stories again? SOTF C Sure Re:Story I might, but I'm busy with a lot of other things, so I might not get to it soon. If there's anyone else who wants to write it, the can. --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want' your input.]] [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Building Contest|'build!!!!!!']] 21:06, 16 July 2009 (UTC) contest question Is it alright that my entry in your contest is a representative of a species? 1300796803 23:48, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Yes.You can enter anything of any species. or hi just writing articles I'm on a trip so I can't make my MOC s yet but I have plans for them, P.S> what do you think of my Mechanical Rahkshi (Aero one) your friend Okay,but lets chat on the Custombionicles channel. here's the CB channel on mibbet:http://www.mibbit.com/chat/?server=irc.zymic.com&channel=%23customBionicles Sorry I completly forgot,so i made the skezz(agori) page and Skezz(skrall) page.I had read the skezz page a long time ago,and wen i wuz thinking of a name it popped into my head but i didn't remeber that it wuz yours.sorry.Could he be named after your agori? sure but lets do it on the CB channel. Deadliest bionicle When will next fight come out?! BRAIN BLOWING UP!--Odst grievous 20:29, 18 July 2009 (UTC) HI. Hi HERES JOHNNY!!!!!! Damn it !!!! I forgot my username again.....oh yeah IDS!!!!! HI!!!! yeah haven't been on for a bit cos my internet was down. Ganon upgrade???cool!!!could i see it? also whats his role gonna be??? Also i remember that glatorian, but not his name. it wuz the one with the metus helmet right? Icelot...that sounds like camelot!!!!! But i don' remeber his name. sorry question Is there rules for making stories, if so can you tell me them? 1300796803 23:22, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Answer No, there are no rules to making a story on here. or Hi! Please enter. hey Cool...but remeber credit for ganon!!! Also rename the glatorain??.....howabout Isaclex?? (Pronounced EYE-SAH-CLEH-CKS) --Skrall100 23:23, 30 July 2009 (UTC) remake hey I havn't messaged you in a while but I was wondering if I could remake my Mechanical rahkshi because myn sort of sucked your friend Okay, I except. element I am making a new element and I was wondering if you had any ideas your friend Hey friend Please enter. Question! What is your YouTube username? Where are you I haven't seen u around for a bit. Hello. Please can you enter some of my contests. Two of them end on the 20th and hardly anyone's entered.Here's a link NOTE Please let as many people who are writing chapters know as you can. IceBite wants Pyroketox and Makuta Maledict to fight one final battle for control of Sitrius's universe (which Pyroketox will win, but sacrifices himself to save the others from Acid Lava, which is what kills Maledict.) So DO NOT KILL Maledict or Pyroketox and DO NOT Write the end of of ......Way the World Ends. WHERE IN MATA NUI ARE U Where are u?I haven't seen you make an edit in ages. Hey friend 'The Gladium MoC Contest has begun!!! Submit entries here! ' Please enter. Collector1 Wassup?